The decision is in your hands
“The decision is in your hands” was a letter sent in October 2003 by the Department of Residence Life to all on-campus residents, in an attempt to discourage participation in Student Bonfire. Text of the letter Texas A&M University Department of Residence Life Division of Student Affairs THE DECISION IS IN YOUR HANDS Howdy! As we approach the second half of the fall semester, the staff in the Department of Residence Life understands that many of you, as current students at Texas A&M University and as Texas Aggies may have questions and concerns about the history and the future of Aggie Bonfire. Dr. Gates has very clearly stated that he does not know when a bonfire will return to Texas A&M University. He has also concluded, under consultation with the Texas Attorney General's Office, "that any announcement, decision, or change in the status quo regarding the future of Bonfire would be inappropriate while litigation with the 1999 tragedy is still on-going." Some of you may have been approached by fellow students to participate in activities or events that are not authorized nor supported by Texas A&M University, such as off campus bonfires and related activities which some students (or former students) claim are traditions associated with Aggie Bonfire. As you make decisions concerning your involvement in these activities, we ask that you reflect upon the impact of the 1999 tragedy. The loss of twelve students and the injury of many others, both physically and emotionally, were devastating to the Aggie Family. The Department of Residence Life and Texas A&M University is concerned for your safety and well-being. We want to inform you about participation in unauthorized activities and advise you on some items to consider. Think carefully about these items; your safety and well-being are in your own hands. If you are asked to participate in an activity not approved or authorized by Texas A&M University, please ask yourself the following questions. If your answers make you feel uncomfortable, or cause you to have concerns for your safety or well-being, then don't participate. * Do the leaders and participants realize that the activity is not a University approved activity? * Specifically how will the group insure your personal safety? * Does the group have liability and medical insurance to protect the event/participants? * Does your insurance or your parents/guardians insurance provide coverage for you while you are participating? * If the group has no affiliation with Texas A&M University, how can the event(s) be an Aggie tradition or build Aggie Spirit? * Is hazing, alcohol abuse or engaging in dangerous activities with other participants occurring even though those behaviors are not directly associated with the main activity or event itself? Does your participation cause you to behave in a manner not becoming of a Texas Aggie (using inappropriate language/statements, not following University rules), and would you want your participation in such behaviors publicized in a news media? We recognize the struggles that can occur as you make decisions whether or not to participate in what may be presented to you as an Aggie tradition, and may be organized by fellow students but not approved or authorized by the University you chose to attend. We only ask that you make sound judgments as you continue to represent Texas A&M University as a student and as a Fightin' Texas Aggie. Ron Sasse Director of Residence Life